Bella
Bella is a character in Killing City Life. Bella has the title Ultimate Internet Sensation, she has grown famous out of her photos and internet posts and is known worldwide thanks to her looks and her polemic, controversial ideas and opinions. She is part of the 1st Class of Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. She is a participant of Killing City Life, murdering Dany in Chapter 3 and, therefore, being executed for it. For the ritualistic part, she was considered the embodiment of Pride. Name and Development Bella means, in multiple languages, "beautiful", this is to reflect her attractive appearance and vain personality. Manuely, her actual name, means "God's with us". Bella was originally planned to be simply an outsider of the killing game, her appearance was as quick as a cameo in Chapter 2, but her role was expanded when Icarus and John, two original characters, were removed. She is specially written to be a powerful, glamorous girl that intimidates others simply with her bare presence, and her short, straight-to-the-point dialogue often help to settle this conception. Since most of the characters take on a Brazilian teenager stereotype, Bella is meant to resemble the "perfect girl" stereotype. Appearance Bella is an extremely tall, slender, pale-skinned girl with hip-height strawberry blonde hair decorated with a few braids at the sides of her head. She has pink eyes and long eyelashes, always seem with nude lipstick and wearing make-up, her nails are long and cut into stiletto shape. It's noted that she's quite busty. Personality An enigmatic and self-minded individual, Bella prioritizes herself above everything: Be it her looks or attitude, she always thinks of herself as the absolute and very best. Her egoistical attitude doesn't come from pure high self-esteem, but simply from the fact that she has long accepted the fact life isn't that meaningful and she's just losing precious time by wondering about useless stupidities. Though not necessarily mean, she's far from being a kind person, her good deeds come purely from personal interests, and the closer she comes to general human empathy is shock (from deaths) and affection. Unfazed by offenses, she's the kind of person who takes harsh revenge by retaliating double the worse on whoever harms her or those she cares for, and thanks to her lack of empathy, it's not much of an effort for her to humiliate and berate anyone. Conversely, she has a heart of gold when it comes to those whom she loves, to the point she never forget special dates and events about their lives; human relations are the only thing she values at the slightest and she doesn't appreciate actual sadism thanks to this. Bella is gifted with a keen intellect, and although impatient to school's subjects, her analyst skills surpass most, if not all, of her fellow classmates and she never makes a wrong assumption. Her statements are always precise and her arguments are well developed, and she shows talent in almost all areas of human artistry. She is specially defensive of minorities and different cultures, and she shows respect to them regardless of what she truly thinks about the subject and, in addiction, she's openly bisexual. She has proved to be a diverse person multiple times and often bring up things she has learned on the internet, sometimes scaring others in the process as she reveals or talks about the shadier things she know. She often mentions being on an Illuminati group online and constantly bumping on conspiracy theories thanks to that, even foreshadowing the true mastermind of the game thanks to that. While obviously an emotionally resistant person, she does seem to have her own personal anguishes. On many occasions, she seems wary of her classmates and refuses to open up even the slightest to them, but begrudgingly, suggesting this is an act of self-preservation. As revealed later in the story, she's scared of betrayal and false friendships and for that reason distance herself from the shared bond of her classmates, but truly wishes to join the "family" and is endeared by their attempts to make her join them. As this progresses, she seems to be especially distraught over trusting them or keeping herself "safe", in fear of the communal bond turning against her somewhat and admitting to be envious toward Ian's eagerness to open up and be around them. It's largely implied this behavior stems from growing up in an unstable family and school. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Internet Sensation : Sensação da Internet de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Internet Sensation Bella is famous on the internet, and her social media has hundreds of thousands of followers. She's the poster girl of numerous and diverse products and getting her into TV shows is considered guaranteed high ratings. It's commented very often that her presence gives off a queenly vibe, and that her gestures and facial expressions are of someone who is always ready to pose in a photo. She has a cult following on the internet thanks to that, and is known for having multiple girls trying to copy her style. Keen Intellect Bella is shown to be extremely smart: She manages her own career, who is very successful, without making much effort or getting stressed. Her intelligence often comes in handy during class trials, and she's always one of the most useful assets during it. Appearances Relationships The Bellas Prior to the story, she meet Ian in an internet chat, and the two quickly grew to be extremely close friends, sharing identical nicknames on games they played together and bonding so much that their personalities almost became one. After that, in the course of time, she also meet #2 and #3 and formed the Bellas. Thanks to her influence, they quickly changed into better versions of themselves and worked on what was miserable in their lives. She has acquired fame on the internet thanks to the Bellas' help, as a form to express their gratitude over her. Ian Bella is extremely close and a long time friend for Ian, and they both seem to share a long history of partnership. During most of their time in Hope's Peak, they stick close to each other and often share a handful of thoughts and opinions. Even if they may seem like an unbreakable duo, the mutuality of their friendship is often questionable. Ian practically idolizes his friend, often acting more submissively around her than around others and showing a much softer, vulnerable side of his, hinting that he, too, fell for Bella's "charms". Bella, on the other hand, is not only annoyed by Ian's dependent nature but seems to also ridicule him on a constant basis, often citing Ian's failed crushes in the process. While Ian seems genuinely annoyed by the teasing, he brushes it aside mostly. Ian is sure about how Bella has changed his life positively and doesn't fear admitting this at all, and she's pretty adamant about that fact. However, she has expressed to care for Ian somewhat in her own way: she compliments his overall growth as a human when talking to Ray and Ian confirms he has seem Bella's vulnerable side more than once, even if she doesn't open up easily to anyone. When Bella fate is at the stake, Ian defends her fiercely until the end, refusing to let her go even if he may die for her and ultimately failing to save her from execution due to his distraught feeling getting on the way. Bella dedicates her last moments to make sure Ian would continue and move on without her, even sharing a final hug and telling him that she loves him. Bella's last words and their relationship is one of the biggest influences during the rest of the game for Ian, and he is overjoyed when it's confirmed she didn't die at all. Also, Bella reveals she's envious about Ian's eagerness to trust and numerous close friendships. Milly Bella and Milly both share a small rivalry ever since they meet, which their classmates regard as "generic girly rivalry". Both use any opportunity they have to tackle each other and most of their interactions are filled with teasing. As they start to grow on each other, their rivalry slowly cease, to the point they seem to not mind each other at all and get on neutral terms. Milly does seem to warm up enough to consider her part of their "family" and hear out about her trust issues. After they recover their memories, they officially become friends and both seem to be close enough to talk about personal subjects about their lives. Thiago Thiago develops a major crush on Bella rather early on, something she seems to be mostly unfazed by. He often seems impressed by her beauty or catches himself complimenting her, much to Bella's nonchalance. The comments he makes about her are usually stupid or uncalled for, this mostly stems from the fact Thiago isn't the brightest and/or is embarrassed about talking to her. Ray Bella and Ray seem to be mutual friends and overall, on good terms. Bella seems to put at least a small bit of trust on Ray, telling her about some aspects of her personal life, and Ray is glad to have the girl around. Bella endearingly refers to her friend as "Moana", due to psychical resemblance. Edney Bella has talked only once with Edney, quickly praising his work as a spy, but leaving him immediately after his relationship with Ian is mentioned. However, she has no problems with him at all, and neither do him, with both of them sharing a good classmate relationship. During her school life, she seemed to regard Edney as "a bit funny". Trivia * She is 16 years old during Killing City Life. * She suffers from emetophobia, an intense phobia of vomit. * It's implied she has a specific curse about getting trapped in small bathrooms. * She is the tallest girl from Killing City Life and the third tallest character overall, only shorter than Mika and Thierry respectively. Navigation Category:LGBT Characters Category:Entertainment-based Talents Category:Social-based Talents Category:Talent: Internet Sensation